1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method of generating reverse data rate information to control a data rate of traffic data transmitted to mobile stations within a cell or sector from a corresponding base station.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a contemporary mobile communication system, a specific mobile station of a cell or sector (hereinafter referred to as a sector) transmitting at a high data rate causes serious interference with other mobile stations of the sector and destabilizes the system. Therefore, since a mobile station cannot arbitrarily determine a reverse-link data rate, the reverse data rate of each mobile station is regulated by the sector's base station, which transmits data rate control information generated based on the status of the respective mobile stations and the status of the reverse channel. Contemporary methods for generating reverse data rates, however, exhibit poor system stability and fail to satisfy a variety of service qualities (QoS) that may be demanded by a plurality of mobile stations in one sector.